


Power is Strong

by ImmortalHK



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Immortal gets a taste of what betraying heaven’s consequences truly are(I wrote this for me and like two other people don’t worry about it)
Relationships: Satan/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hartmann took his job deathly seriously.  
You didn’t get far in his field if you didn’t. Heaven had been sending out countless Angel scouts in an ultimately fruitless bid for the sacred jewel known as the Rubelcrack, and though all turned up empty handed, only one failed to show at all. She was a forgettable thing, they fully expected her- Immortal was her name? To die while out in her especially dangerous and remote search site. Her not returning would have been a complete non issue. The issue was that the girl didn’t die. Her progress pings to heaven have long since stopped, but her halo was still active. She was being held somewhere, and with the rescue team all returning with nothing, save a Unicorn who was also doing a bit of a disappearing act, it was up to the Heaven elite guard to figure out what was going on.

Hartmann rarely enjoyed his trips to the surface. The characters were all too extreme and nothing pleasant ever happened, but he knew that he was more than capable of finding the rubelcrack- and perhaps even the lost angels sent to find it- in a timely manner.

His theory was that Immortal found the gem, she reported that she was fairly deep in the labyrinth she was assigned. Something intervened that was causing her radio silence.

Hartmann couldn’t sense much by the way of active angelic energy in the area he was stationed. That was bizarre, normally the high Angels were spot on in their directions. He did feel that something was there. A ghost-trail of activity that faded out of existence if he didn’t focus on it. It lead through a forest and towards the sea. He was so focused on not losing his lead that he almost didn’t notice the man trying to block his path.

“Hey! What are you doing here? This isn’t angel territory!”

Oh. Some dark wizard was brandishing a sword at him already. How troubling…

“I am here on holy business. One of ours was here and I simply wish to retrieve her and the package she was sent to collect.”

The white haired mage stiffened and took a defensive stance. “She’s mine! You can’t have her!”

Hartmann had no interest in untangling that declaration. He dodged the dark Mage’s first strike and sent a torrent of flames at him. The mage barely scrambled out of the way before they hit him, and he wheeled back to try again.

There was no time for this! Even if something was there it wasn’t anymore, he had to find a fresher lead. Hartmann took to the skies and that obnoxious Mage grabbed at his leg.

“You won’t take her! She’s my sister! I’ll strike you down before you take her back to heaven-!”

What was this man babbling about!? Hartmann kicked him off, he could sense something in the south and couldn’t be bothered with the ramblings of a mortal. This mission would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Satan was insistent that Immortal not leave the tower too often now that it was confirmed that heaven was on her tail. She didn’t mind it much, missing Schezo was disappointing, but she still had Incubus and Water. She still, and always would, have Satan. Really she liked spending some time up on the top floor of the tower, reading and drinking tea. It was romantic in its own right, even with her lover down in Hell.

She was on her way to bring her tea cup downstairs when the window broke open behind her, she whirled around and dropped her empty cup on the stone floor. Standing in front of her, illuminated by the light from the window as well as his flaming wings, was the Great Hartmann. One of the most beloved and powerful holy knights. What scouts like her could only dream of becoming. This was beyond one of Immortal’s betters. Immortal had no business in the same building as this man. For a dumb moment she was lost on why he was here, looking at her like she was important or something.

“I have come to return you to Heaven. Have you found the location of the sacred Rubelcrack?” He held out his hand and Immortal took it in a complete daze. She expected someone but certainly not him!

“I, um, I….”

“You’re clearly traumatized, Satan kept you here, didn’t he? You can explain once we get you home.”

“This is home.” She really could have said that better.

“I know dear, I’m sure he’s charmed you, but this place is no good for you. Let’s go.”

Immortal pulled her hand out of Hartmann’s and felt her heart rate skyrocket. What the hell was she doing!? This was a holy knight! Do what he says!! Hartmann grabbed her firmly by the arm and opened up a portal. 

“I don’t have time to deal with your Stockholm syndrome. We’ll undo all the damage that monster did in Heaven.”

Monster? Who the hell was he to call Satan a monster?

Immortal yanked her hand away again and stepped away from Hartmann.

“I don’t care how big n’ important you are, I’m not traumatized and Satan never hurt me! I don’t want to leave!” Immortal readied herself to put up a shield. She had no idea what she was doing, but she was suddenly angry and she didn’t want to leave and she finally understood why Satan lost it at the mere thought of someone trying to split them up!

“So you’re a traitor, scout?” Hartmann glared at Immortal and she knew it should scare her, this man could kill her and Satan wasn’t anywhere nearby. But she felt herself seethe instead.

“Obviously! Angelfire!” Immortal took the dumbest action she had in her entire short life and shot flames at almost ten ranks above her. His shields completely absorbed the fire and he sent golden needles at her in turn

“Holy shield!”

Immortal put up her strongest shield, knowing even a weak looking attack could be fatal

The needles went through it like paper.

Immortal’s wings were pinned to the wall, her legs were shot and one got her right in the stomach. Hartmann grabbed her by the throat and ripped her from the wall.

“Hopefully you’re more respectful to the Enforcers when I turn you in, traitor.” 

He was starting for the Portal. How dare he? How dare he hurt her so much she’s never been in this kind of pain it hurts! Didn’t he know who she was? She was Satan’s fiancée! She was the future princess of Hell! How dare he! It hurts how dare he she couldn’t breathe how dare he-

“Angelic Descent.”

A flash of light and Hartmann’s portal was closed, he was flung to the stone wall and Immortal was floating over him, her wings wide and tinted bright blue, her eyes shining and her halo almost blinding.

“I am never setting foot past heaven’s gates again. Fallen angel.” a spear of energy hit Hartmann in his shoulder. Immortal felt all too satisfied at the look of agony in his face. He didn’t scream- he’d been trained not to and As angry as she was she had no interest in testing how far that training went. She grabbed his neck and flung him across the room again. “I am never letting you or anyone else take anything away from him.” She pulled Hartmann up by his hair and turned towards the window. “You’re outmatched. Go tell your enforcers that Immortal is dead.”

He opened up his portal and made no move to drag Immortal with him.

Once he was out of sight- once Immortal was less violently angry, she felt incredibly tired. Her body ached, her head felt like it was splitting- she got dizzy and hit the floor.

Once she came to, her head was in the lap of a fretting Schezo, Incubus beside him looking equally distraught, though he was focused on keeping the rest of Satan’s staff call.

“Relax! She’s coming to, everyone quiet…”

“Schezo…?” Immortal looked up at her brother figure, she’d never seen him so concerned.

“What happened? I came to warn Satan about some angel that was after you and- and when I came up you were passed out!”

Immortal winced at Schezo’s volume and he pet her in silent apology. “Angel came n’ wanted to take me. I kinda blew up at him…”

“Blew up…?”

Schezo didn’t get an answer. Immortal slipped right back to sleep. She didn’t seem to have a concussion- chances are she had just exhausted herself fighting. Still, how was she able to fend off someone he couldn’t?

“She’ll be okay. Take her to bed and let her rest properly.”

Incubus nodded and gently took Immortal away. Schezo chose to get out before Satan could return and insist he was responsible for his girlfriend’s condition. Still, he lingered a bit. She was radiating more angelic power than before. Schezo wished he could have seen exactly what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Satan could have killed someone when he found out what had happened to Immortal in his absence. His one fear- that one of the creator’s pawns would put their filthy hands on his Immortal- had come to pass and his completely incompetent staff had done nothing to prevent it. The fact that Incubus survived his punishment at all was a testament to how loyal he had become to the little angel. He knew they didn’t want him hurting anyone for their sake but how could he not when the very idiots he’d hired to keep everything in his castle safe had let the only person who mattered come to harm!? Not slaughtering everyone in sight should come with a reward.

Satan was still seething when he made it to the master bedroom. He expected to explode with fresh anger when he finally saw the state Immortal was in- march back down and finish off those useless imbeciles. Or perhaps collapse into tears- after Carbuncle he didn’t put it past himself.

Instead he was simply thrown.

The room was radiating energy. Raw, unfiltered angelic energy. It was so potent even a layman could feel it. Satan’s angelic sense had dulled to almost nothing over the centuries, and he still felt as though he’d just walked into a brick wall.

He approached Immortal cautiously. Her face was twisted up in discomfort, she was fisting the sheets and her wings were hiked up in what couldn’t be a comfortable position. Satan was told she took care of the intruder herself- was this something the other angel had done to her?

He gently, cautiously touched Immortal’s face.

She snapped to attention, rising up above the bed with nothing less than murder on her face.

“You won’t take me back!”

Her eyes bright white, hair and wings stained bright blue and her halo shining concerningly bright, Immortal started charging up a spell. Satan had no choice but to attempt to nullify it.

“Holy piercing!”

“Cataclysm!”

Immortal’s Pure white arrow and Satan’s deep black sphere of energy clashed, and, thank stars, neither hit their target, instead splashing out and doing a number on the sides of the room.

The result seemed to snap Immortal out of it. Her eyes were back to that same warm, lovely brown. Her wings small and white, her cute halo that gentle shimmery gold. The only thing out of place was her face, she looked like she was about to cry.

“I-I thought- I thought- Say I’d never! I didn’t mean to I thought you were-!”

Satan rushed to hold his lover. She sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms tight around him.

“I know, my love. Incubus told me everything. You were scared, weren’t you? I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you…”

“I don’t want to go back, I don’t want them to take me back I don’t ever want to leave you!”

“Shhh. I know, Darling. I won’t let anyone take you. And evidently, neither will you.”

The bed was effectively split in two, so Satan had Immortal sit in his lap as he settled on the floor.

“Tell me what happened? You’re very strong, love, but I doubt Schezo made you powerful enough to do all of that.”

Immortal gave a little hiccup. She wiped her tears from under her glasses and rested her head against Satan. How anyone could try to hurt someone so sweet was beyond Satan. 

“It was Hartmann- one of Heaven’s elite knights. He’s scary so I thought I’d just do what he said and count on you to rescue me.”

“I would have, Of course. I’d rip heaven apart for you.”

Immortal smiled and Satan’s heart flipped. Even sad and exhausted her smile was stunning.

“I know, Say. I was gonna count on that. But then he said… he said you traumatized me n’ that you were a monster and I just got mad cause like, I know everyone thinks you’re no good. I was taught that you’re no good, but hearing someone just say that! I couldn’t just do what someone like that wants so I told him I wanted to stay n’... um…”

More tears spilled down Immortal’s cheeks. Satan kissed her forehead and wiped them away. “He branded you a traitor.”

“He shot me with these needles, n’ it hurt so bad and then he started choking me n’- Say I’m okay, you don’t need to squeeze so tight.”

“How dare he!”

“That’s the last thing I remember thinking! I just- I got so mad and suddenly it was like- I don’t know? I got so mad and I felt like I could just kill him and next thing I knew I was in Schezo’s arms.”

“Schezo was here?” Satan didn’t want to care. Immortal’s safety was more important, but letting that mage in was another thing to kill his subordinates over.

“Yeah, he was gonna warn me about Hartmann. Guess he was too late.”

Satan tried to take everything in. Immortal blacked out when she was attacked and whatever she did during that time was enough to dispose of a high angel knight. That strange form she took, with that outrageous energy was no doubt what did it. Schezo was right when he said Immortal was bursting with latent energy. This could be good, she could protect herself like this- if only activating it didn’t have such a price.

He could think about all that later. Making Immortal comfortable again was priority.

“I’m so very proud of you for protecting yourself, my sweet angel Immi~” Satan cooed and Immortal hid in His shirt, so cute! He plucked her up and started for one of the secondary bedrooms. “So strong and beautiful~! So absolutely wonderful! I can’t wait for our wedding, you’ll make for such a lovely princess!”

Immortal laughed, that cute giggle that was edging close to one of her “embarrassing” genuine laughs, that she hated but Satan found twice as cute. “Stop it! I don’t even really know what I did, it’s nothing!”

“It’s everything~! My strong lovely fiancée, I can’t wait for our starlit honeymoo~n!”

There was that deep laugh. So very cute!

“Stop!! And put me down!”

Satan let Immortal fall to the slightly smaller bed of the secondary bedroom. He wasted no time curling up with her. She was still exhausted, even after passing out twice. She snuggled close and Satan stroked her wings until she was out.

Satan couldn’t bring himself to get angry again. Not yet at least. Immortal was safe, she’s proven herself stronger than she looks, and somewhere right now some hot shot angel has to explain why they had failed to bring Satan’s lover back to Heaven.

Yes.

By the Stars.

The creator stole Lilith from him, and now, he realized as he stroked Immortal’s delightfully soft cheek, he had stolen someone right back. That was an extremely pleasant thought to fall asleep to.


End file.
